The Story behind Golden Sun
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: Under construction of Saturos chapter... coming soon... and going to be better... i think!
1. The Dream mystories

It was a cold stormy night, when the first cry of a baby boy was heard. "Get the healer!" cried the mother. As the house nurse ran out, in the rain, the father and mother were both terrified and happy, for they were feeling strange power from this boy. 

The healer walked in, followed closely by the nurse. He picked up the boy and seemed happy, than sad.

"What's wrong, healer?" asked the mother

"Just as I feared. The Day of Judgment is coming." Said the healer, as he stared into the face the sleeping boy.

"That is impossible. The war has ended about 300,000,000 years ago. What does it have to do with today, and are son?" said the father, "Any ways the legion says there are six protectors of the world!"

"They are not only protectors they are consider Gods," said the healer," and the part about today, I do not know. All I know are about dreams; the dream I had last night was about four gems. The gems just appeared in front of me and grew. Than after that another gem appeared, but twice as big, than one more smaller the rest but gave the most light.

"So what does that mean?" the nurse said

"I been trying to find out last night, but I think on of the first gems represent your son." The healer said.

"Than what about the last five?" asked the mother.

"Early today three other were born, one from next-door. The other down by the plaza, and the last in Imil where my niece was born. On was Felix's new baby sister. I know what the biggest gem represent, Felix."

"Than what about the smallest one?" asked the father.

"I do not know." Said the healer in a low tone.

The years past and now the three, Garet, Jenna, and Isaac became good friends; also, Felix had fun playing with them, but that night their parents and Felix was called to a meeting with the healer.

"What is it this time?" said Isaac's father

"It is about the children, and you too Felix." Said the healer as he looked into Felix's eyes.

"What does it have to do with me, and Isaac, Jenna, and Garet?" Felix asked

"I told you about the Gods of the world and the Judgment Day." The healer said

"Yes you said there were six Gods that protect the world when evil showed it ugly head." Felix said in confusion.

"Yes but do you know the Gods names?"

"No."

"Felix, the God of Earth, then Jenna the Goddess of Peace." Said Felix's Mother

"Yes than there is my Isaac, the God of Healers." Said Isaac's father

"Than the God of war witch is my son, Garet." Said his mother

"There is also the Goddess of Life, my niece Mia." The healer said too.

"But you told me there were six and that is only five." Felix said sarcastically

"Yes, that is why I asked for this meeting," said the healer, "the healer down in Vault told me about a boy just younger by two years than Isaac and his friends. His name is Ivan, also known as the God of Light."

"The last gem." Mumbled Isaac's mother.

"Yes that was the last gem, but I had another dream. This one was a nightmare to be exacted. There were three lights, dancing around each other, then they exploded!" the healer said sadly.

"What does it mean oh Great Healer." came a voice

"Yes till us what it mean." Came a different voice

"We want to know." Said a different voice.

"I guessed we could not keep a secret from you three. Come on out." Said the healer. Out came Isaac, Garet, and Jenna from behind the table.

"What are you doing here Isaac!" roared his father

"Do not be mad, for these are the ones who will save this world." The healer said in a chuckle.

"But back to the dream. The three lights represent the love ones from your life, Isaac, Jenna, and Felix. Some one will die when the day has arrived." 

"No that will not happen! My father will not die!" screamed Isaac as he ran out, as his mother followed. His father looked scared.

"Also my family will not die." Said Jenna as she ran out to.

"Lets forget that this happen okay?" said the healer

Everybody nod there heads and forgot for the next ten years.

Thank you for reading this story. In addition, I do not own Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Mia, Ivan and Felix, but I wished I did.


	2. Ivans little problem

Just a couple of days before the eruption of the volcano, Ivan was working hard in Vault.

"That's enough for today, Ivan. Go and get something to eat," Master Hemet said while he threw some gold doubloons to Ivan. "Don't spend it all in one place now."

Ivan went into the hotel, where he found some work buddies. They invited him to set by them and have a good time.

"Did you hear that as soon that volcano erupts in Vale, Hemet going to leave," one of the workers said while drinking red liquid from a jug. "Like that's every going to happen," he said as his buddies join in laughing with him, but Ivan. "Hey maiden, more dragon's blood here!"

A young woman with long red, hair blue eyes, came over with another jug of the red liquid replaced it with the other. Just than the man garbed the woman and kissed her, receiving a smack on the cheek.

"You monster," the woman said shaking in horror, " You know to do better than that! You are a bad influence for the young one there!"

"Oh just playing with yah," the man said rubbing his red cheek, witch stung with pain.

"Just playing!?! You're basically a fool to think you were just playing!"

"Well than no tip," the man said as he went back to having drinks. The woman's face turn from peach to white, in the horror of having no money.

"Don't worry lady, I'll give you a tip," Ivan said while giving the doubloons, Master Hemet gave him, to the lady. Her face turns back to normal as she looked into her hand.

"I don't need that much money," the lady said trying to give it back to Ivan.

"No, I'll get more tomorrow, keep it," Ivan said as he walked out of the hotel.

"Party pooper," the man said, but was sent flying backwards, with a punch from the lady.

"You should learn from his manners," the woman said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving the broken plate and bottle on the ground.

'The volcano's going to erupt?' Ivan said in his bed, trying to get to sleep.

"Help, help me Ivan," A girl yelled at Ivan. Ivan just stood there thinking he was looking into a mirror that made him look like a lady.

"Who are you?" Ivan tried to yell back, but fell into a hole.

"Well we have what we want," two shadow figures said, as two other came up behind them. 

"Welcome Ivan, a Wind Adapt," a dark lady voice said as she reached her hand out, but soon a flash of light came and ran them out. Replacing them with four shadow light figures and Master Hemet.

"We need your help," two other voices said behind him. Ivan turned around to find two darker shadows. One of them reached out, while Ivan went towards them. He found himself awake on the ground near his bed, with the sheets all missed up.

"All right Ivan sir?" a guard said as he came running into the room.

"Just fine, just have an head ace," Ivan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Here let me help you," the guard said as he walked over to Ivan, but cut off by Ivan's voice.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" Ivan yelled as he got up insanely.

"Keep it down, you might wake the Master," The guard said covering Ivan's mouth.

Ivan got into bed with the guard's supervision. 

"I'm fine! Now you cane leave!" Ivan said shooing the guard away.

"You know what, Ivan?" the guard said as he started to walk to the door but stopped and looked at Ivan.

"What?" Ivan said while he tried to get some more sleep.

"You acted more like Hemet, than the older man, but I never seen you like this. It's just like you went from polite to selfish," the guard said as he got to the door. "I looked up to you, Ivan."

That hit Ivan, he was acting really like that one man at the hotel.

~~~*~~~

*

The next morning came up, Ivan was put to his usual work, but Hemet came sooner than he was supposed to.

"Here take this," Master Hemet said in a big hurry.

"Why are you giving me twenty gold doubloons?" Ivan asked as he looked at his hand. "I only get paid five doubloons a day?"

"I have a really important mission back at home," Hemet said as he started to walk to a group of wagons.

"Where am I going to stay at?" Ivan asked again, while grabby a bucket of silk.

"At the mayor's house, he gave me permission to leave you there, till we come back. Also I am leaving my staff with you," Master Hemet said as he return to Ivan. "Also may I have that bucket of silk from you?"

Ivan gave the bucket to Hemet who was walking quickly away from him. Ivan just stared at his hand than raised his head.

"Does this have to do with the volcano in Vale?" Ivan yelled at Hemet, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"What gives you that idea?" Hemet said as he hid his face from Ivan, trying not to show a tear. He continues to walk towards to the wagons quicker now.

~~~*~~~

*

Ivan came to the mayor's house to find some guess.

"Oh you might be Ivan, Hemet told me all about," the mayor said inviting Ivan to sit down.

"Hi," Ivan said disappointed about his master.

"Oh this here is a traveler, he saved me from a monster on the way here. He likes you staff," the mayor said while Ivan looked at the man holding the staff.

"My I try it out, with a walk?" the stranger said, as he got up, letting his black hair fall to his shoulders, and his browns eyes glimmered at the sight of the staff.

"Sure why not," Ivan said as he saw the stranger's mouth curled into a smile. "Be back by nine."

"I will," the stranger said as he walked out the door.

"What's wrong with you Ivan? Hemet told me you were his best worker, even this early in the morning," the mayor said while he went to make some coffee. "Would you like some?"

"No thanx. I know it's only seven o' clock, I should be working right now. I just fell strange about how he left so soon," Ivan said as he went to get some water.

"I also have a spot for you in the back, you can sleep there if you want?" the mayor said as he went and sat back down. "I take it you might be sleepy?"

Ivan nodded his head and walked to the back to fall asleep. He didn't have any dreams this time, but it was still uneasy, for he knew Hemet was gone now. Ivan woke up from some violent shaking by the mayor.

"That stranger," the mayor said in horror just like that one lady from the hotel, only he had white hair, instead of red.

"The stranger, what?" Ivan said as he popped up.

"The stranger stole your staff," the mayor said as he got up.

"What? What time is it?" Ivan asked.

"Ten o' clock," the mayor said as he went to the window.

"So he's just a minute late," Ivan said as he tried to go back to bed.

"No, it's ten o' clock at night."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, also the place where the healer lives."

"The sacrum?"

"Yes, there was a gold statue was stolen too!"

"This can't be happening?"

"Also my precious family prize possession was stolen too!"

The mayor burst out into tears.

"Who could have done this?" Ivan asked the mayor while trying to comfort him.

"Don't know who?" the mayor said as he went to his bed. Ivan could here that they were going to look for the stolen items tomorrow.

~~~*~~~

*

Later Isaac and Garet come to help Ivan out and they find the stolen stuff, and send the thieves into jail.


	3. Water Adept Part ONE

Author's note: Okay I got one review saying that Ivan's story sucked some how. Here we go; it only took me about five minutes to write that off of my head, it is called miss typing! I'm not that stupid *I think. * Well these next two chapters about Alex's and Mia's childhood. Part One is about Mia. Part Two about Alex! Enjoy!

~~~*~~~

*

Mia was sitting by the fountain of the Mercury lighthouse wondering about something, when Alex, her cousin, came right up behind her.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Alex said, causing Mia to spring to her feet.

"Nothing, just thinking," Mia said shaking, from Alex's little surprise.

"Well, a new shop came to town, Granddad is taking me to see it. Want to come?" Alex said holding up a flier for a new weapon shop.

"Do you only focus on fighting, or healing?" Mia asked him as she sat back down. "Our clan is known for the healing, not for fighting."

"Here we go again, about the healing and fighting differences. Can you take your mind off of what you are, and enjoy the outside world?" 

"Winter is coming! No healing water to keep the villagers safe! They count on use to take care of them through the winter!"

"I'm leaving," Alex said as he walked away.

"You soon find out," Mia said as she looked back at the fountain.

~~~*~~~

*

That night, Mia's Grandpa, and step Grandmother, was eating their dinner, when a question came up, out of nowhere.

"Have you seen you cousin anywhere, Mia?" her Grandfather asked, as Mia continued on her soup.

Not raising her head, she answered, "He said, he would be leaving us, to see the outside world."

"Will that is no surprise!" Mia's Grandmother chuckled as she buttered some bread. "He always was fascinated by weapons, and battle strategies."

"Yes, that is so, but will he survive out there?" Mia's Grandfather asked his wife.

"I'll bet you, he is dead by now," Mia said as she finished her soup.

"Mia Tanakoo!" her grandfather yelled at her, "No more dinner, and go to your room!"

Mia showed her grandfather the empty bowl, and walked slowly to her room. Mia just got out her journal and wrot down, what she thought, what really happen to Alex.

'Dear Journal,

Alex left us today, and I am very mad about it! For two reasons! One: I have now one to play with now and no cousin. Two: Winter is coming soon, and I will be the only one working I believe. I hope that slime ball is really dead, and in away alive still. I don't know what I should do? Should I go looking for him or not. Oh yah, and my uncle from Vale, send me letter the other day. It said "Mia, you have been chosen, so be ready to go some where." I wonder what that means. Will I have to go, bed time you know. I'll be here tomorrow!

~~~*~~~

*

The next day was bussy, winter hit full hard snow, causing, more than have the villigares to get sick with the flue or something else. Mia, being the only one young enough, went around town trying to heal people. Her two apritence where given the comande to heal the travilers at the scarum.

"Mia, Mia!" a woman yelled at her.

"What is it?" Mia said as she saw her step grandmother out in the blizzard.

"Your grandfather, he's sick, very sick!" Mia's grandmother coughed.

"Just hold on," Mia said as she gathered her stuff and ran home.

~~~*~~~

*

She saved her family from the terrible flue and, meet Isaac, Garet, and Ivan. Also finding her cousin doing something wrong.


	4. Water Adept Part TWO

A/N: Hey I beat Sin finally at something! This story got one more review than it *I know who it really is! * Ivan story. I'm not saying it sucked, I actully liked it, but Thank you for making my day. Oh yah Alex's No. 1 fan, this is for you! HAHAHAHA *cough. *

Alex examined the swords on the wall, while his Grandfather was looking at the Herb shop. He found a really nice sword called the Soul Snatcher, he loved it. It's black blade lighted up Alex's blue eyes, its white handle was smooth to the touch, and he had to have it!

He went running to his grandfather for about four thousand coins to buy his dream sword.

"Why do you need that much money," his grandfather asked him.

"I can't explain, come with me," Alex said as he garbed his grandfather's hand and dragged him to the shop. 

He picked up the sword and showed it off.

"Isn't it a beauty, grandfather?" Alex asked as he swung it around above his head.

"Yes, but three thousand sixty coins for it? I don't know?" Grandfather said as he examined the sword. Just then the shopkeeper came up to them.

"Want to by it?" he asked.

"Don't know," Alex's grandfather asked as he examined the sword. "What special powers does it have?"

"It came up from north, where the Mars clan lives. It said that it can catch any soul," the shopkeeper told them.

"So can I get it?" Alex said impatiently

"No," his grandfather said immanently, " You can have it."  
Alex's eyes lightened up at the sound, he garbed the sword and ran out. "I got a sword, beware all evil doers, for Alex the Great is here!"

"Don't go to far ahead of me," his grandfather said as he paid the man.

~~~*~~~

Alex ran away from home that one day wanting to become a real swordsman, he just didn't have any way of getting home.

'I'm hungry,' Alex moans to himself, when he heard two voices, one of a girl and a boy.

"I just know, that the stars are in the Sacrum in that one mountain in Vale," said a woman's voice.

"Have you been there?" the other voice said deeper.

"Yes, and I felt great power," the woman said again.

The voices started to get softer, so Alex tried to get closer, by stepping on some twigs.

"What was that, Santuros," the woman asked as they ran after Alex.

"Stay back Menardi," the man's voice said as he jump ahead of Alex. "We have a spryer, Menardi."

The woman caught up to the fight. Alex could see that they were not from around here, because of their white skin and wearied clothing. Both had markings on their faces, the boy had blue and the girl had pink. There eyes the same color of the markings.

"Don't hurt me," Alex said as he brought his hand up to protect his head.

"Can I do it, Santuros?" the woman asked as she brought up her scepter

"No, he might be useful, "the man said as he eyed Alex. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Alex said fiercely as he got up showing his sword.

"Oh, he's got a Soul Snatcher," the woman said as she pulled the sword out.

"Give that back!" Alex said as he tired to grab it from the Menardi's hands.

"No use boy, I know how to use this," the woman said, as she pointed the sword to a tree. Suddenly a flash of light, the tree was dead.

"You're Mars Adepts?" Alex asked them.

"Good job, boy," Santuros said as he took the sword away from Menardi. "You must be, a Mercury Adept."

"Mercury Adept?" Alex asked as he got his sword back, and put it up.

"Yah, there are four types of Adepts. Mars, who are us, Mercury, which is you, Venues, and Jupiter," Menardi said as she put her weapon away too. They sat down and Alex started to learn from his new teachers.

"So Adepts are what?" Alex asked again.

"One more question from you, and that sword of yours will be right against your neck," Menardi said as her pink eyes turned red.

"Menardi, you know better," Santuros said as he patted Menardi's leg. "Adepts are people who have amazing power."

"So anybody is one if they have a sword like this on?"

"Not really. Anybody can swing a sword, but and Adept's power are those of elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes, the fire clan is know as the Mars Clan. The Venues Clan is known as the earth clan. The Mercury Clan is known as the water clan. Then there is the Jupiter Clan, known as the wind clan."

Alex was wide away when he learned about the four elemental stars, to being taught how to handle his sword correctly. Than the day of them capturing the stars was getting close.

~~~*~~~

"Get ready Alex," Santuros said as he walked in with Menardi.

"When you here an explosion, or see anyone coming, use that new power that we taught you," Menardi finish Santuros's sentence.

"Okay, but where is Felix?" Alex said as he was getting ready to hide.

"He's gone ahead, and waiting for the sign, we're going to be with him," Santuros answered as despaired threw the doors.


	5. Felix’s Troubles

                Rain fell into his eyes, as water rushed into his mouth, as Felix was hanging on for dear life.

                "Hang on, we're getting help," his father said in a calm face, as Felix turned his brown eyes towards his parents. He saw Isaac's father too, the village theme was to never leave on behind, he started to cry, as he accidentally let go, forcing him under, but got hold and forced himself up. The last two things he saw and heard, was his father finally said 'I love you' to him after ten years, he finally said it, but the last thing he saw was the deadly bolder charged at him, taking his parent's life and Isaac's father's too.

                "Menardi, it's your turn to fish!" Santuros said as he tried to start a fire, they both were mad.

                "But how are we going to eat the fish, if we can't start a fire?" Menardi said as she sat down, dropped her scepter beside her! "You know as well as I do that the Sanctum has stolen our power energy!"

                "Stop whining!" Santuros said as he grabbed a psy-crystal from their pack and gave on to Menardi and another to himself. "There!"

                Soon the fire was ready and Menardi has to go fishing.

~~*~~

                Alex had fun, gathering the water from the river, now all that had to be done was to gather the fish that were flopping around, and eat.

                "Good job, now we can eat!" Menardi said as she forced thirty flopping fishes into a bag, and Alex replaced the water. The two were ready and were heading for camp, when Alex heard a moan. Soon they found Felix, unconscious on the river bed.

                "Leave him to die!" Menardi said as she started to walk off.

                "Wait, he can be some help," Alex said as he flung the motionless body around his neck.

~~*~~

                "That was a good meal!" Santuros said as he flung some fish bones into the forest.

                "Jenna, I'm sorry," Felix's mumblings broke threw the threesomes talk.

                "Go shut him up!" Menardi said as she grabbed another fish while giving Alex the eye.

                "Okay," Alex answered as he walked over to Felix and shook him a little. Felix snapped up and hugged Alex, calling him Jenna, but soon saw a man kneeling in front of him, making him let go.

                "Sorry," Felix said as he looked towards to the fire, find Menardi and Santuros staring at him.

                "I said we should have left him to die!" Menardi said as she went back to her fish.

                "No, he can be useful, I can feel it," Santuros said as he went back to his fish.

                Felix went back to sleep as the threesome chatted again.

                "What use does he have?" He's just a boy!" Menardi yield to the other two on the other side of the fire.

                "He's from Vale!" Alex said as he looked at Felix, "but I'll be surprised that he'll live throw tonight. He has a sever head injury, looks like he was hit by that bolder."

                "He also might know that new person that moved in, Kraden," Santuros said as Alex put out the fire, "We need to sleep."

                Menardi gave in and fell asleep too.

~~*~~

                Alex was first up, and first to notes Felix was gone. Not wakening the others, he wasn't to look for him. Alex checked for blood stains or foot prints, none, Felix was good at escaping.

                "Where could he be?" Alex said in a quite voice, than he remembered the lake.

                Felix sat there on the river bank remember the faces of his friends and family, just as Alex snapped a twig.

                "Who's there?" Felix yelled as his head snapped up and looked around.

                "I am," Alex said as he stepped out, braking a twig off of a tree. 

                "Don't, trees are earthly things!" Felix cried as he ran over to the broken tree and put his hands on it.

                "So you're Venues adept!" Alex said as Felix took his hands off of the tree revealing a little leaf growing.

                "So, and you are a Mercury adept," Felix said sarcastically.

                "I am," Alex said for awhile, than snapped back, "How did you know?"

                "Only a healer can have that type of power, and the healer in Vale is a water adept, or Mercury," Felix said as he walked back into camp to Santuros and Menardi already awake.

                "And where have you been?" Menardi said while tapping her foot.

                "Out by the river," Felix said as he went to get his stuff.

                "Wait, don't leave!" Santuros said while holding back Felix with his hand. "Do you know anything about the stars?" Felix just shook his head no, when Alex returned. Santuros escorted Felix to another spot.

                "We should left him there to die," Alex whispered to Menardi, as Menardi went to grab her stuff.

                "We prepare for stealing," she said as she walked off.

~~*~~

                "No way, once the light houses are activate with the stars, the power of all power will flow threw the world once again, and I'll be stronger?" Felix asked if it was like asking 'what did I get for Christmas'.

                "Yep, but you have to do your part." Santuros said as they returned to the camp sight.

~~*~~

3 years later

~~*~~

                "Bring us the last stone, and they don't get hurt!" Menardi said grabbing Jenna's throat, when Felix grabbed her hand.

                "Don't you dare?' Felix said as Menardi threw Jenna towards to the portal. Felix chews her out than left with the others as a thought came back into his mind, 'Stop the evil!'


End file.
